Obviamente, mi vecino es Sherlock Holmes
by little owl7
Summary: ¿Has leído "Deseo de cumpleaños: los merodeadores en la vida real? Bien, es la misma temática. ¿Ni idea de que te hablo? Sigue leyendo: "Yo Natalia, me importa muy poco eso de los novios, pero Twitter y Tumblr son casi los amores de mi vida. Chica sencilla con vida sencilla… hasta que Sherlock Holmes llega a mi vida. Si, el personaje de tinta y papel… y no, no estoy loca…"
1. Como caído del cielo

**Alguien me dio la idea de que hiciera una versión del otro fic, pero con Sherlock y cía como protagonistas. No le veo inconveniente, me parece un nuevo reto como escritora de fanfictions :)**

**Si os gusta, continuare, sino... continuare de todos modos. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

_And it goes like this  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you _

Ni loca me despierto.

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you all _

Ayer me tarde demasiado en ese maldito proyecto como para que el despertador del celular me quiera parar a la hora que se le antoje. No, ni que fuera qué.

_All the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger_

Si no es por mi madre que grita desde la sala no me despertaría. Bien, ya apague el celular… y tal vez me tome unos cinco minutos más… no, otro grito de la sala, será mejor despertarme.

-Buenos días-me dice mi madre, saliendo de la cocina al verme caminar con paso zombie

-no madre, los buenos días no se dan a estas horas-digo yo, aun algo sonámbula y casi estrellándome con el respaldo de la silla del comedor

-¿Entonces a qué horas se dan?-pregunta ella, con la ceja levantada (si sí puedo ver aun con los ojos a medio cerrar)

-hasta después de las once de la mañana, antes no… ¿Qué van a tener de buenos días estando a las siete de la madrugada?

-Natalia-y me mira seriamente-son las dos de la tarde

-ah, claro…-me siento en la silla. Mi cerebro aun anda mas dormido que yo, por eso tarda en unir puntos-las… dos… ¿Qué? ¿Las dos de la tarde?

-es lo que te dije

-¡Qué! ¡No, yo entro a las tres hoy!-reclamo ahora sí, mas despierta-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-te voy gritando desde hace una hora, pero lo único que recibía de ti, era un "nehh"-y hace una mueca rara con la cara

-yo no recuerdo nada-digo a la defensiva

-en lugar de pelearte conmigo-y sonríe con resignación- mejor ya cámbiate y mientras come algo, sino, llegaras mas tarde a la Facultad

-ay madre, que ni hambre tengo…-digo corriendo hacia mi cuarto. Por si no lo vieron, solo vivo con mi madre en un departamento decente en el centro de la ciudad, aun cuando la universidad quedase en el sur de mi dicha ciudad-eso de tener hambre es una pérdida de tiempo… la digestión solo ayuda a que me duerma en las clases

-¡Pérdida de tiempo es la gastritis que te harás por no comer!-reclamo enojada a lo lejos-¡Comes porque comes!

-¡Que no comeré!-gritaba desde mi cuarto, mientras me cambiaba rápidamente el pijama por una camiseta del Doctor numero 9 (que yo misma hice, agrego) y unos jeans azules medio rotos de todas partes, un par de tenis (o zapatilla deportiva, es lo mismo) y una liga en el cabello que me lo recogía todo. Sí, mi gran outfit para la clase de las tres de la tarde, ¿coqueto no?

-Natalia Dolan, te comerás la fruta porque te la comes, sino, te quito la laptop por una semana-me amenazo mi madre, que seguía sentada en el comedor

-¿Qué culpa tiene la laptop en todo esto? ¡Ella es inocente!-gimoteaba por mi bella bebé que me ha acompañado en mis más raras cosas-¡A ella no la metas!

-si no supiera que te quedaste hasta tarde viendo otro capítulo de ve tú a saber ahora que cosa-dice enojada

-era Sobrenatural-le dije obvia-y eso que apenas voy en la segunda temporada, ahora dicen que ya saldrá la novena… me tengo que poner al tanto

-me importa un comino que salga o no la doceava temproada, ya no deberías de desvelarte tanto-me amenazo-es en serio… y ya, comete la fruta en el camino y largo

-pero, mamá…

-ya, Nat, vete a la escuela

Al final de cuentas, me termino corriendo con todo y vaso de fruta en la mano derecha, la mochila en el hombro y un portafolio enorme en la mano izquierda. Me pregunto, ¿en serio quiere mi madre que llegue viva con todo este armamento?

En fin, me fui a la parada del autobús que me deja en la esquina de la escuela, comiendo gracias a mi santa madre.

Supongo que no es tan malo eso de ir y venir a la universidad, llevando mil tareas, para regresar con mil un mas tareas de las que tenias ya anteriormente. Era algo de todos los días… pero igual, al ser tan cotidiano, me termina aburriendo horriblemente. Esa simplicidad que existe en varias personas… esa manera de vivir sus vidas de la forma tan más… sencillas, me era repugnante.

A veces me choco porque me aburro fácilmente, de ahí que yo busque algo que me quite el aburrimiento. De ahí nace que ame las series televisivas. Tenga libros a montón. Que las películas de cualquier género sean mi vicio y que eso de las famosas "redes sociales" lo maneje tan bien.

Si, lo más seguro es que estés pensando "Cielos, esta niña no tiene vida social". Y si la tengo, obviamente. Tengo amigas, amigos, conocidos y compañeras. De todo un poco y sola nunca estoy. Pero aun así… falta algo, ¿no?

Algo así como que el Doctor viene y toca tu puerta para invitarte a la Tardis. Si, pido mucho, pero ¿Quién no quisiera hacer eso? O que de la nada salga un ángel con nombre de Castiel y te dice que tienes que cumplir una misión… o mínimo que ya llego tu carta de Hogwarts, después de casi diez años de andar perdida por el espacio (tengo 20 años, por si preguntan).

No lo sé, no pido mucho.

Solo que algo bueno me caiga del cielo y que eso cambie radicalmente mi vida…

-¡Ah!-escuche un grito del cielo (¿el cielo?)

Para cuando levante la vista, algo pesado (y mucho) me había caído en la cara… y el cuerpo en general. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que soy torpe en cuanto a cosas físicas, así que terminamos en el suelo el objeto no identificado que me cayó del cielo y yo.

-¡Auch!-pude decir del dolor… mis costillas…

-¿Qué?-escuche decir con una voz gruesa de hombre, al levantarse rápidamente de encima de mí

Es cierto que pedí que algo bajara del cielo y cambiara mi vida.

Pero jamás especifique que fuera TAN literal.

-¿Quién eres tú?-me pregunto, acomodándose el traje y un abrigo bastante grueso

Si ya estoy muerta, mínimo un ángel demasiado guapo vino por mí para llevarme. Después de colocarme bien los lentes (soy miope, que se le hace) y ver la cara de duda del hombre, no pude más que hacer… nada.

¿O tú qué haces cuando un hombre casi idéntico a Beneditc Cumberbatch caracterizado como Sherlock Holmes te cae del cielo?


	2. Igual que John

-¿Quién eres tú?-repitió la pregunta

Y de nuevo, no respondí.

Es como las veces en las que ves a esa persona que te gusta de manera tan espontanea que te quedas totalmente mudo y tu mente simplemente no apoya, pues pareciera que se desconecto y no hay señales coherentes entre ella y tu boca. Así de patética lucía.

Como el hombre no obtuvo respuesta de mi, me miro con una especie de desprecio, para terminar alejándose por la calle. Fue ahí cuando reaccione. Me levante de un brinco del suelo. Vi como el hombre me ignoraba y seguía su camino.

No podía ser. Era casi idéntico, pero no… no podía ser.

Si, tenía esos elegantes y divertidos chinos negros que el actor ingles tenía para la caracterización del único detective consultor en el mundo… pero de igual manera, si me ponía a observarlo detenidamente, tenia rasgos de los otros actores que han interpretado ese personaje. Por ejemplo, de Robert Downey Jr. (sin comentarios al respecto, a menos de que quieran que babee el piso) tiene esa mirada pícara y un tanto sarcástica, aun cuando los ojos son igual de hipnotizantes que los de Benedict (si, son verde-azul-amarillo… algo "precioso, pero desconocido", como leí en facebook una vez). Del actor Jeremy Brett poseía esa elegancia y sofisticación que un Holmes debía tener.

Ese hombre que ahora estaba observando de aquí a allá sin parar, si era la viva imagen de Benedict, pero con rasgos de los otros actores. Es como si hubieras metido a todos los actores a una licuadora, los revolvieras y al final, salía una mezcla con lo mejor de los tres, pero con el sex appeal de Benedict Cumberbatch. Si, nada tonto el destino.

-oye-dije un poco temerosa de que me fuera a ignorar… ok, si me ignoro

Vi como seguía viendo para todos lados sin saber en donde estaba.

-en Londres no estas-dije en voz baja

-obviamente-contesto, para mi sorpresa

-si gustas te ayudo-me ofrecí de buena manera. Aun tenia mis dudas al respecto. O bien podía ser un verdadero milagro, o, que ya necesitaba urgentemente un hospital psiquiátrico. Cualquiera de las dos.

Fue ahí cuando por fin, regreso su mirada a mi. Su bella y orgasmeante… digo, si, su mirada.

Siempre me había preguntado cómo se sentiría que aquel detective te desnudara con la mirada y supiera en segundos todo sobre ti. Y siendo sinceros, no se sentía nada bonito. Era como si todas tus defensas se fueran al demonio y quedaras expuesta ante ese simple mortal que ahora sabía todo de ti.

Vi vagar su mirada por mi rostro, a mis manos, mi mochila, mi cuerpo en general para terminar de nuevo en mis ojos. Ya para ese entonces tenía una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-artista-me dijo sin presentar expresión alguna

-¿perdona?-preegunte sin entender

-eres una artista… pero para ser precisos, una estudiante de pintura

-¿Cómo…?

-Tienes pintura en las manos al igual que en alguna otra parte de tus zapatos lo que te hace desorganizada, típico entre artistas; el portafolio está lleno de dibujos que son precisamente hechos con esa pintura-me ve y se da cuenta que no entiendo nada-al caer se te salieron varios dibujos del portafolios-señala hacia atrás, volteo al suelo y ahí están desparramados varios de mis dibujos-no son excelentes, pero si buenos. Eres demasiado joven como para ser ya alguien consolidada, así que eres estudiante… eso y el hecho de que vi la esquina de tu credencial en tu bolsillo-mire hacia mi pecho y dentro de mi saco, estaba precisamente mi credencial de la escuela-todo es obvio

-impresionante-dije con la boca abierta

-¿ah, sí?-pregunto un poquito sorprendido por mi reacción

-absolutamente-conteste muy segura-eso fue increíble

-ah…-pude notar un dejo de alegría en su mirada. Es igual como lo describe Arthur Conan Doyle, que al hacerle un cumplido a sus dotes y a su trabajo, se emocionaba y no podía evitar de vez en cuando sonrojarse.

-aunque no soy artista-dije sonriendo- más bien soy diseñadora

-¿diseñadora?-pregunta sorprendido

-si… al igual que los artistas, yo uso la pintura para los trabajos… no soy tan subjetiva con ello, pero es parte de mi material-dije simple-aun así, impresionante

-diseñadora, claro…-dijo para si mismo, ignorándome

-¿entonces?

-¿Qué?- y me miro. Vaya, mínimo ya tengo su atención, y eso ya es un logro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte obvia-¿Por qué caíste del cielo como un ángel sin alas?

-estaba en Bart's…-y me miro-no entenderías

-créeme, entiendo más de lo que tú puedes creer-le dije segura de mi misma- entonces estabas en el Hospital… saltando… oh, no…-díganme que no significa que él…

-¿Qué?-se acerco hacia mí curioso

-Moriarty-y le mire a los ojos

-¿Qué sabes sobre él?-me pregunto ahora serio

-lo mismo que tú- y le mire a los ojos-un criminal consultor… brillante puesto…

-¿Quién eres?-y me siguió examinando

-¿murió?-pregunte alterada-¿Moriarty murió?

-si…-y se pasea alrededor de mi-…él mismo se disparo en la boca…

-¿Y John?-pregunte de la nada, recordando la escena que hace que quieras matar a Moffat y a Gatiss al mismo tiempo.

Termino por agarrarme de los hombros para que solo lo viera a él, e ignorara el hecho de que varios transeúntes se nos quedaban viendo raro.

-¿Qué sabes sobre John?-pregunto un poco alterado

-que tú…-y lo mire.

Algo que siempre dicen, es que él no tiene emociones. O que al menos no es como nosotros los mortales que las exteriorizamos demasiado. Él las puede controlar tanto que las encierra en una sala en su Palacio Mental. Pero aun siendo el mismo Sherlock Holmes, no podía evitar sentir… y preocuparse por lo que quiere. Y si, aquel pequeño y adorable rubio, era algo que al detective más famoso del mundo, quería (aun cuando se pusiera de necio y negara todo).

-¿Qué sabes de John?-me exigió mas alterado

-igual, lo mismo que tú-y me lo quite de encima-pierde cuidado, jamás pensaría hacerle algo a John… me cae muy bien como para hacerle algo malo-y el hecho de que le tenía miedo a Sherlock

-¿Quién eres?-repitió, un poco mas enojado de lo que estaba

-me llamo Natalia-le dije tranquilamente-estudiante de diseño, a la mitad de la carrera, tengo 20 años, soltera, vivo con mi madre y-mire el reloj de pulsera en mi mano izquierda-oficialmente ya no llegue a mi clase de Arte

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes sobre…?

-¿…ti?-le mire-es una larga historia… una muy extraña y rara historia…

-¿me harías el honor de contármela?-pregunto algo seductor, para conseguir información

-claro, pero eso sí-y le mire a los ojos-ni creas que con tu tono de voz seductor me podrás ganar, te conozco y sé que esa sonrisa es tan falsa como lo es la dieta de tu hermano Mycroft-y sonrió para mi deleite-así que de preferencia, me gustaría que fueras tú mismo cuando estas conmigo… como lo haces con John

-John…-y vi un poco de temor en sus ojos

-lo buscaremos-y le sonreí-supongo que si tú estás aquí, él debe de estar también…

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-pregunto extrañado

-la pregunta sería, ¿Por qué te dejas ayudar por mi?-y me reí un poco por la expresión de asombro que había puesto

-me recuerdas a dos personas-y fue por mis dibujos que estaban tirados por el suelo y ya comenzaban a volarse por el aire-una de ellas es a John

-¿Yo? ¿Parecerme a John?-pregunte asombrada, mientras guardaba mis dibujos que me daba él, en el portafolio

-si… eres tan sentimental y buen corazón como él-y sonrió-aunque igual de idiota

-viniendo de ti eso, es como un halago hacia mi-y me eche a reír, pues no esperaba que aceptara mi condición de inferioridad ante su intelecto-vamos, conozco una cafetería, ahí podrías invitarme un café y tú tomar un té

Y acepto. Eso ya es ganancia.

Ahora bien, ¿Cómo le explico que es un ente literario y que en verdad no existe?


End file.
